Marcus Valra
Marcus Valra was the founder of the Socialist People's Party, the forerunner to the People's Power Party. He has been named the Honorary General Secretary of the PPP. He is also considered a saint by the PPP and his image and statements are frequently used by the PPP at rallies. He died suddenly in March 2647 leaving a huge political legacy. Early Life and Education Valra was born to a middle class family in St. Domitius in 2571. His father, John, was a machinist in a local factory and his mother, Maria, was an office assistant. He attended public school at graduated in the top 10% of his class. He went on to study accounting at the University of St. Domitius. After graduating from college he began to work for a local law firm. Community Organizer While working at the law firm he saw many people come and go asking for help. He bagan to feel compassion for the people who came in asking for help. He left the firm to become a local community organizer aiding workers. He worked to ensure worker's rights and he was quite successful. In 2625 he founded the Haboves Worker's Union which is considered the forerunner to the Socialist People's Party. Valra became hugely popular in Haboves and people pleaded for him to start a party. In 2632 he started the Socialist People's Party. Political Ambition After starting the '''SPP Valra gained quick support. During his presidential run in 2636 Valra met Johannes Hermann von Lugendorf of the New Left Party. The quickly became friends. Despite his presidental loss the SPP gained 40 seats in the 2636 election and von Lugendorf asked Valra to form a permanant Coalition between their parties. Valra agreed and the Socialist People's-New Left Coalition was formed. Valra continued to run for president for the party until his death. New Labour, Sickness, and Death In 2646 Valra called to rename the SP-NLC the New Labour Party which was accepted. However the party was in disillusion after the humiliating loss in the 2645 and in some circles Valra was being blamed. All of this was piling on to the fact that in 2644 Valra had been diagnosed with a serious heart ailment. He kept his sickness a secret and continued to maintain his composure. He was slowly giving his responsibilities to von Lugendorf. Valra saw von Lugendorf as the future and trusted him. In 2647 Valra was suddenly hospitalized after a heart attack and power transfered to an intrem Chairman, Mathas Mertrand, until Valra's death on March 16, 2647. Legacy Valra had a very important legacy in the party he started. Many members, von Lugendorf included, saw him as a martyer for socialism in Lourenne. His image and many of the phrases, statements, and quotes he gave continue to be used at People's Power Party rallies. Famous Quotes * "The PEOPLE hold all the power. Anyone willing to dispute this claim doesn't deserve to hold public office" * "Socialism, when applied correctly, can bring enormous wealth to any nation" * "Remember Comrades, you hold all the keys. We politicians just open the door for you." * "Capitalism is only good in small doses"